militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Force Academy, Dundigul
| website = | metric-elev = | metric-rwy = | r1-number = 10R/28L | r1-length-f = 6,800 | r1-length-m = 2,073 | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = 10L/28R | r2-length-f = 8,250 | r2-length-m = 2,515 | r2-surface = Concrete | stat-year = | stat1-header = | stat1-data = | stat2-header = | stat2-data = | footnotes = }} Dundigal Air Force Academy is located at Hyderabad, in the state of Andhra Pradesh, India. The Air Force Academy was established in 1969 and started in 1971. It is located at Dundigal, about 25 km away from the twin cities of Hyderabad and Secunderabad, spread over 7,000 acres of land. The academy was set up to train cadets from all streams at one location. It imparts training to the Flying, Technical and Ground Duty Branches as well as officers of the Army and Navy. This is a home for the officer trainees who learn their specialisation and are nurtured to become capable leaders. After one year's training, officer cadets are commissioned into branches of the IAF. It is here that they are trained to learn flying through successive stages. Those who pass out as fighter pilots serve in front-line combat squadrons equipped with SU-30, MiG-29, MiG-27, MiG-23, MiG-21, Mirage-2000,Tejas and Jaguar aircraft. For those interested in flying transport aircraft, the IAF offers heavy multi engined IL-76 aircraft,C-17 and the twin engined multi role AN-32 transport aircraft, besides HS-748 and the Dornier light utility transport aircraft. By joining the helicopter fleet, the trainees learn to fly at treetop height and landing in remote areas. The curriculum also includes flying helicopter gunships like Indian developed Dhruv, MI-26 heavy-lift choppers, casualty evacuation, para dropping of troops and air lifting of supplies. The academy imparts specialist training to young men and women who shoulder responsibility as leaders in other areas of air force operations. These are administrative, air controlling, meteorological, logistics, accounts and education branches. Swimming, horse riding, field and indoor games are included in the evening routine. the Indian Navy and Army as well as the Coast Guard. Officers from friendly foreign countries are also occasionally trained at the Air Force Academy. The following are the types of training conducted at the academy: Flying training If a cadet has joined the Flying Branch, training is divided into Stage I, II and III. Each stage takes the trainee pilots from fundamental to more complex levels of aviation. It is during Stage III that the cadets are sent for specialisation on fighter, helicopter or transport aircraft. Air Traffic Control Officers' training The training at the Air Force Academy for Air Traffic Control is designed on the basis of the International Civil Aviation Organisation (ICAO) procedures, altered to suit the military aviation requirements. Ground Duty Officers' training Ground Duty Officers' training is for all non-technical branches of the Indian Air Force. If the cadet has joined the Administrative, Logistics, Accounts, Education or Meteorology division, they will be trained at the Air Force Academy before joining the Air Force as Ground Duty Officer. Joint Services training Cadets of the Flying, Technical and the Ground Duty Branches are imparted Joint Services Training here for six weeks. Thereafter, cadets selected for entry into the Aeronautical Engineering Branches are sent to the Air Force Technical College at Jalahalli, Bangalore. Training includes common service subjects like administration and service knowledge. See also * Kendriya Vidyalaya No.1 AFA, Dundigal External links * * Dundigul Air Force Academy at Global Security Category:Indian Air Force Category:Air force academies Category:Military academies of India Category:Education in Hyderabad, India